CloakShape fighter
I once had a guy come in here looking to buy an original CloakShape. I just laughed and told him that there's no such thing as an 'original' Cloakshape. Shug Ninx - The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels The CloakShape fighter, or CS fighter, was a space and atmospheric fighter built by Kuat Systems Engineering decades before the Clone Wars. Characteristics These starfighters were not considered particularly agile or powerful when first introduced, but the reinforced hull made the vessel quite durable and overall they were generally considered adequate for their class. They had comparatively small powerplants which made them less than ideal for combat in deep space, but they performed competently in planetary atmospheres and were thus considered best suited to a defensive role. The CloakShape's simple design, modular compartments, and universal adapters encouraged modification, allowing them to be fitted with a variety of aftermarket systems. A skilled mechanic could remove and replace entire systems with ease, and by the time of the Battle of Yavin it was widely considered impossible to find an "original CloakShape." Upgrades were commonly available to provide a stronger power generator, greater fuel storage, stronger weapons, more advanced sensors and targeting computers, and more powerful engines. Upgrades could even add completely new systems such as deflector shields, or convert the cockpit into an escape pod. In stock form, these fighters did not include a hyperdrive, which is why a self-powered hyperdrive sled was a popular upgrade. The most popular addition was the Curich Engineering rear wing and stabilizer conversion kit; it was so common that many assumed that the fighter originally came with the stabilizer. Even with the improved handling and turning radius provided by this modification, however, the CloakShape still had its flaws; like the Z-95 Headhunter, its relatively slow sublight speed allowed heavy weapons, normally useless against a starfighter, to target the sluggish craft. By 10 ABY, they only cost 15,000 Galactic Credits. History They were adopted by the Judicial Forces of the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order (as Whitecloak fighters, a modified version), several corporations and local governments, as well as criminal organizations like the Nebula Front. Despite its drawbacks, the CloakShape remained in service for decades after it was first regarded as outdated. CloakShapes could often be found in service as system patrol craft, smuggler blockade vessels, and support vessels for anti-piracy actions. A squadron of CloakShape fighters was part of the New Republic Solo Fleet|fleet that hunted for Warlord Zsinj; however, due to age, these ships suffered badly during the battles with the warlord. Han Solo encountered a CloakShape flown by a bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa. The hunter pursued Solo and the Millennium Falcon, following the Corellian through heavy traffic, right into Shug Ninx's garage, where the targeting cannons behind the garage's secret door made short work of both the bounty hunter and his ship. Appearances *''The Rycar Run'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Holes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The First to Strike'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Light and Dark'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' References Notes Sources Bibliography * * * * * * * * * Category:Star Wars Category:Rise of the Empire era Category:Rebellion era Category:New Republic era